deadliestfictionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Deadliest Fiction Wiki:Battle Politik
Deadliest Fiction Wiki: Battle Politik Quelltext betrachten Diskussion 0 2.715 Seiten auf dieses Wiki Schlacht-Politik Wiki Durchsetzung Navigation ■ Chat Moderatoren ■ Rollback ■ Richtlinien ■ Schlacht Politik ■ Benutzer Politik ■ Artikel Politik ■ Chat Politik Administratoren MrPacheco101 LeoLab Swg66 Drayco90 Arrow7000 Inhalt hide 1 Allgemeines 2 Krieger 2.1 How to Tell 3 Bilder 4 Tipps 5 Voting 5.1 Für den Autor 5.2 Für die Wähler / Audience 6 Benutzer Battles 7 Benutzer Turniere 7.1 Vorschläge 7.2 Auswahl 7.3 Post-Selection 8 Revanchen 9 Battles Mit Wizards, Super Heroes usw. 10 Unfair Schlacht Rebuttal AllgemeinDieses Allgemeinen ein Kampf muss in Blog-Format geschrieben werden. Dies ermöglicht Benutzern die Möglichkeit zu kritisieren / bieten ihren Meinungen über die Krieger. Kämpfe auf einer Seite geschrieben wird nach einem Zeitraum von 1-2 Tagen nach dem Ermessen des Administrators, um dem Benutzer die Möglichkeit, die Informationen bewegen gelöscht werden. Sie haben noch keine unfairen Match-Ups. Wenn das stimmen Generalaudienz oder Administratoren, dass der Kampf ist unfair, wird sie gelöscht werden, dh. Assyrian vs SWAT. Für die Hilfe, Schlachten oder Blogs finden Sie unter Erstellen einer Schlacht. Ein Beispiel einer Schlacht Füge ein Foto zu dieser galleryAdd ein Foto zu dieser galleryWarriorsAny Zeichen durch den Benutzer in einer Schlacht geschrieben wird als ein Krieger aus unseren guten Glauben Politik werden. Allerdings, wenn ein Benutzer entdeckt, dass ein Charakter nicht wirklich ein Krieger, ex. SpongeBob Schwammkopf, dann werden alle Schlachten / Artikel im Zusammenhang mit diesem Zeichen wird sofort gelöscht. How to Tell Zu sagen, ob dein Charakter ein Krieger ist, finden Sie in den nachstehenden Definitionen; ein Charakter muss mindestens eines der folgenden Kriterien entsprechen: 1) Kämpfe für ein Leben 2) Kämpfe auf einer täglichen Basis 3) Hat ist ein Kämpfer einen Kern Teil ihres Charakters * 4) führt andere Kämpfer in der Schlacht 5) Hat übermenschliche Kräfte so dass sie zu kämpfen, und hat er diese Fähigkeiten für diesen Zweck 6) Befehle ein Krieger / Waffe wie Einheit zu kämpfen 7) Ist eine Vertretung eines Benutzers in diesem Wiki * Menschen zu töten kann als "ein Kämpfer", sondern nur, wenn der Mörder fiktiven (dh jemanden wie Dexter Morgan ist ein Krieger, aber Jack the Ripper ist nicht) Verbotene Soldaten umfassen: ■ Cartoon Zeichen, die nicht wirklich in einen Kampf verwickelt ■ Kindersoldaten ■ Jedes Zeichen, das nicht die Definition ■ Krieger, die bereits gegen in der Show wurden entkernt, Deadliest Warrior. Beispiel, Viking vs Samurai, Green Berets vs Spetsnaz. ImagesTry um Bilder auf Ihre Schlachten, um Bilder von ihren jeweiligen Waffen und der Charakter selbst zu begrenzen. Dies ist auf Bild Menschenhandel und langsame Ladezeiten zu reduzieren. TipsTips auf, wie man ein großes Publikum / Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen ■ Halten Sie Ihren Kampf einfache ■ Haben Krieger Leute haben davon gehört ■ Versuchen Sie zu vermeiden, mit Kriminellen / Personen, die nationalen Tragödien verursacht haben. Ex. Lee Harvey Oswald ■ Ein gesundes Maß an Werbung auf Chat und auf anderer Benutzer Diskussionsseiten ist erlaubt. Nicht über Bord gehen, um den Punkt der Spamming though. VotingFor der Autor Benutzer müssen stimmen Zeiträume von mindestens drei Tage vor der Schließung ihrer Kämpfe. Bei Missachtung der gültigen Stimmen des Publikums auf einen bestimmten Krieger ist nicht erlaubt. Der Autor der Schlacht wird eine Warnung ausgegeben werden. Nach drei Verwarnungen wird der Autor erwartet, dass die Regeln zu befolgen. Allerdings, wenn der Autor weiterhin die Stimmen ignorieren, dann wird er für einen Monat gesperrt und wird nicht gestattet, eine Schlacht / blog post für zwei Wochen schreiben, nachdem der Block beendet wurde. Für Schlachten, die in einem Riegel beendet haben, kann der Autor: a). Wählen Sie die Krieger wird der Sieger sein b.) erweitern Wahlperiode c.) Beenden Sie den Kampf in einem Unentschieden, so dass beide Krieger sind Sieger Als Autor, dürfen Sie sich selbst eine Stimme, wenn Sie mögen. Allerdings, wenn der Kampf endet unentschieden zusammen mit Ihrer Stimme, müssen Sie am Ende den Kampf in einer Krawatte, wie die Wahl Ihrer bevorzugten Krieger unter diesen Umständen würde sich im Wesentlichen werden geben sich zwei Stimmen. Die einzige Ausnahme ist, in einem richtigen Turnier, wo es einen Sieger, so der Autor ist erlaubt, um das Ergebnis festzustellen, ob es einen Gleichstand sein MUSS. Für die Wähler / Audience Wenn Sie zur Wahl gehen werden, nutzen Sie bitte das Wahlverfahren bietet der Autor und nennt Sie verwenden sollten. Wenn die Abstimmung in den Kommentaren, versuchen Sie bitte, eine gute und starke Grund, warum diese Krieger sollte gewinnen geben. Dies ist sehr zu empfehlen, besonders für Schlachten fehlt eine Abstimmung Umfrage. Erstellen mehrerer Konten bei einem Krieger mehr als einmal ab in einer Schlacht, oder "Socke-puppeting" ist streng verboten. Dadurch wird einmal in allen alternativen Konten permanent blockiert führen, und die wichtigsten Benutzer gegeben eine 45-Tage-Block. Zweimal in der gleichen, aber mit dem Hauptnutzer gegeben eine 100-Tage-Block führen. Und nach dem dritten Mal, die Socke-Marionetten, zusammen mit der Socke-Puppenspieler, wird dauerhaft gesperrt werden. Benutzer BattlesUser Schlachten sind fiktive Schlachten zwischen zwei oder mehr Benutzer, dh. Omnicube1 vs MrPacheco101. Wenn Sie planen, einen Benutzer Schlacht schreiben sind, konsultieren Sie bitte den Benutzer (s), die Sie in Ihrem Kampf stellen werden. Sie müssen die Waffen, Ausbildung, oder jegliche Form von Debatten, die sie verwenden werden. Anderenfalls die entsprechenden Waffen / Gegenstände bereitgestellt Liste wird in einer Deletion von dieser Schlacht führen. Um das Wiki von durch eine Flut von user Zeichen überflutet vermeiden, einzelne Benutzer Krieger nicht für Seiten, zu qualifizieren. Benutzer TournamentsUser Turniere sind ein zu einer Zeit statt. Turnier Ideen von den Autoren in einem Forum sind während eines definierten Zeitraums Eintrag vorgeschlagen und die Admins würde der Autor entscheiden, die Stelle für diesen Zeitraum haben, würde der Autor muss es in dieser Zeit und eine Auszeichnung abschließen konnte gemacht werden und erhalten die Gewinner. Beachten Sie, dass zusätzliche Maßnahmen aufgenommen werden, wie gebraucht werden hier aufgrund der Unvorhersehbarkeit der Benutzer Tourneys. Vorschläge Zu Beginn des Geschäftsjahres, würden die Admins senden ein Forum, in dem Bounty Vorstand Forum. Dieser Thread wäre ein Ort für alle Benutzer daran interessiert, ihre Pläne Turnier aufschlagen werden. Beispiel Benutzer eine Stellplätze a Superhero Turnier. Benutzer zwei Plätze ein Heer Kampf Turnier. Benutzer drei Plätze einen westlichen Stil Turnier. Jede vorgeschlagene Turnier müssten so viele Details wie möglich, einschließlich Details zu haben, die Zahl der erwarteten Teilnehmer und Regeln sicherstellen, dass das Turnier lebensfähig ist. Zusätzlich zu einem normalen Turnier-Stil zu einer Zeit, einer massiven Turnier - verwandt mit dem Benutzer Siege Turnier in der Länge - kann als gut laufen. Auswahl Sobald mehrere Turniere werden aufgeschlagen, oder nach großen Menge an Zeit vergeht von Thread-Erzeugung, die Admins würden sich dafür entscheiden, zu wählen, um mit zu gehen. Die Wahl kann auf, wie kreativ die Idee ist abhängig, wie gut ihre schrillen, aber auch der Autor Bilanz. Wenn wir die Urheber nicht beenden ihre Turniere oder Kämpfe, wissen oder sie haben zuvor die Stelle und nicht, oder nicht so gut zu machen, usw., es wäre in auf abwägen, ob oder nicht, dass Benutzer die Stelle bekommt für die drei Monaten. Post-Selection Nach einem Turnier gewählt wird, kann das Turnier der Autor schaffen ihre Einführung und / oder Zeichen-up Blog. Der Blog muss auf dem neuesten Stand gehalten werden, mit all den Schlachten auf ihm verbunden ist. Der Autor hat einen vorbestimmten Zeitraum, um das Turnier zu beenden, je nachdem, wie viele Einträge sie zu bekommen, und um die Kämpfe zu beenden. Wenn abgeschlossen ist, kann eine Auszeichnung gemacht werden, wenn der Autor wählt und an die Gewinner werden. Wenn der Autor schließt den Kampf früher, wird der Thread für neue Plätze sofort vorgenommen werden. RematchesRematches müssen mit den ursprünglichen Genehmigung des Verfassers erfolgen. Wenn der Autor ablehnt, dann die Revanche nicht passieren kann, es sei denn, der Benutzer nach der Rückkampf der öffentlich schriftliche Unterstützung von mindestens drei anderen Usern gewinnen können und mindestens zwei Admins, die die Ursache für den Rückkampf zu unterstützen, die die Ablehnung des Autors überschreiben . Wenn der ursprüngliche Autor hat seine Missbilligung überschrieben, aber immer noch der Ansicht, dass ein Rückkampf nicht getan werden sollte, ist er berechtigt, die öffentlich schriftliche Unterstützung von anderen Usern gegen den Rückkampf gewinnen. Die Seite mit der höchsten Zahl der Unterstützer gewinnt, mit Bindungen gehen an den ursprünglichen Autor. Im Falle der nicht erwerbstätig oder Rentner Autoren, die drei Unterstützer Regel gilt noch, und eine Bestätigung durch den Admin ist ebenfalls notwendig. Wenn zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt, auch nach einem Rückkampf gemacht wird, sockpuppets gefunden werden, um als Unterstützer verwendet wurden, hat die Seite mit ihnen automatisch ihre Position widerrufen. Wenn der Rückkampf bereits getan wurde und fand gewesen ungültig sein, so wird die ursprüngliche Ergebnis wird in der Schlacht Status geschrieben werden und der Abschnitt wird eine Benachrichtigung, dass der Rückkampf galt nichtig aufgrund sockpuppetting für Stimmen haben. Battles Mit Wizards, Super Heroes, etc.Wizards, Superhelden, gott Krieger, Kraft Benutzern und anderen Kriegern mit natürlichen Fähigkeiten können nicht auf eine bestimmte Reihe von Befugnissen begrenzt werden. Alle Befugnisse cannonically von diesem Krieger verwendet werden, sind für alle in seiner / ihrer Kämpfe berücksichtigt werden. Links zu anderen Websites, die eine vollständige Liste der Fähigkeiten des Kriegers stellen darf. Unfair Schlacht Rebuttal1.One Person bringt die Idee der Kampf unfair und muss einen triftigen Grund, warum Kampf ist unfair sagte zu stellen, dann müssen sie sich zwei weitere Unterstützer, die deutlich machen, dass sie zu den Demonstranten einverstanden und müssen wollen den Kampf gelöscht werden. 2.Die Demonstranten können nicht alte Kommentare, um das Löschen des Blogs unterstützt. Wenn der Anspruch geht ohne Unterstützung innerhalb einer Woche, dann ist es ungültig. 3.Wenn ein Benutzer, der Kampf ist fair denkt, sieht einen Grund, warum, und bekommt auch zwei weitere Unterstützer, dann Widerlegung von früher ist ungültig, aber wenn niemand da ist, um ihn zu unterstützen, dann ist auch ungültig. 4.Wenn es eine Zeit für eine herausragende Herausforderung kommt, dann wird es via Abstimmung Umfrage entschieden werden. 5.Battles kann nicht geschlossen werden, während es eine Herausforderung sein Fairness